The Kidnapping
by teB360
Summary: Near turns around, and notices his favourite stuffed bear has gone missing. He has to find the culprit before midnight, putting his skills to the test.


**I thought of this really cool plot bunny this morning and also thought it may be too good to be true. I'll post it anyway... Heheheh... :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or its characters.**

Nears prized bear was sitting on the floor next to him. One protective hand kept guard of it, as the other stacked dice.

The bear had white fur, black button eyes and nose. It had round, chubby sausages of fluff and fur for arms and legs. Its torso was large, round and soft. Near liked to cuddle up to it before he went to sleep, every night.

All around the boy was quiet. Nobody was speaking a word. Maybe that was because nobody was actually in there? Near didn't bother to check. It wasn't important at all. It didn't matter if people were around, just as long as Near and his bear were safely together.

It seemed his bear was the only thing he could trust. He never trusted having a diary, or a journal. Just his stuffed teddy bear. He knew his bear would never utter a word of secrecy between the two. That was only because he wasn't real, it was just another inanimate object in the live human world.

The boys ears pricked up as he heard a small sound of shuffling. His head lifted, and he saw a large canvas that was held by a small girl with blonde pigtails. He couldn't see what was on the canvas, because the material was facing Linda. She smiled at him nervously. "Yes, Linda?" Near asked, the girl tried to hide her reddening face under her bangs. "Uhm. I sort of drew you... I was wondering if you wanted to see?" She stuttered. "Yes, of course I would." The albino could see her make a small smile. Near reached out, and both hands grabbed the canvas.

He observed the sketch before him. He was playing with a miniature electric train, and his right hand protectively held his bears arm. Near made a tiny smile, although his eyes showed nothing of what he was really feeling. "Very nice." Linda's face was bright red. Near's smile disappeared just as quickly as it happened. The girl took a small step forward as He handed the canvas over, accidently knocking over his dice, making a huge mess spread out on the carpet. "Oh, let me help you clean this up." She offered. "No, that's alright." The boy refused. He just wanted to be alone with his bear, even if that's a bit of a contradiction.

He shuffled the dotted cubes into a small pile. He pushed the pile back in front of him, and let his right arm drop to the side to grab his bear. His bear wasn't right next to him, so his hand felt around the floor for it. Instead, he felt something else. A sheet of paper, he decided. His head snapped to his right. His bear was nowhere in sight and his deductions were correct. It was paper. A letter. He opened up the folded sheet and looked inside.

Newspaper and magazine clippings were inside. The clippings were of letters, formed into a small message:

_Near, _

_I have that stupid bear of yours. Try and find me, pathetic boy! ~If you can, that is~ _

_You have until midnight._

_-Anonymous_

Near closed the letter and checked the clock on the wall above him. 7:00pm. He stood up, leaving his pile of dice on the floor. Judging by the use of language, it'd have to be someone bitter. He decided not to jump to conclusions. It could have been anyone, but he already had an idea of who it was. He sniffed the paper in his hands and made an inward nod.

Letter in hand, he walked out of the empty room. He found himself in the hallway. Linda was metres ahead of him. Near quickened his pace, enough for nobody to notice. When he caught up to her, he let his hand fall on her shoulder. The girl quickly twirled around. "Oh, hi Near." Her cheeks flooded pink. Near pretended not to notice. "Did you notice anybody creeping towards me, as you were showing me your portrait?" He asked. Linda briskly shook her head. "Nope!" She made a tiny smile, and quickly walked away.

Near narrowed his eyes, and watched as she turned a corner in the hall, before turning around himself. As he walked, he kept his head to the side, not able to see where he was going. He needed to find his bear, otherwise he'd be up all night.

Suddenly, he bumped into somebody. He moved his head in front of him as the person apologized.

He had bumped into a boy that was tall and lanky. He wore a striped shirt, and was holding hand held gaming device in one of his hands. The boy had dark reddish brown hair, with goggles sitting atop his head. "That's alright." Near mumbled his reply. His eyes shifted behind the boy, and noticed something on the ground about a metre ahead. It was white. It looked like fluff...

"I'm Matt, by the way." The boy introduced. Nears eyes did not leave the thing on the ground. "Near." He replied. " I hear you're number one."Matt continued. "Yes." Near wanted to go see what that thing on the ground was. "I'm third." The white thing on the ground was shaped as a semicircle. "I don't really try, though." Near was frustrated. This boy may have been lanky, but he was sure taking up his space in the hallway. "Hey, do you like video games?" Near watched as a few more legs walked in the corridor. They were coming closer to where he and Matt stood. "No, not really." He may have been annoyed, but he had to keep polite. The legs kept walking, knocking the white fluffy thing with them.

"Excuse me, but I have to take my leave. Pleased to make your acquaintance, but I really must go." Near quickly shoved through the boy, and power walked in the direction of the other orphans to find that white fluffy thing, which looked suspiciously like his teddy bears ear.

The orphans led him near the library. Near found that white fluffy thing discarded in the corner. He walked over to it, and picked it up. He was correct. It _was_ his bears ear. His eyes widened in disgust, and anger. The hand that held the ear, tightly clenched. Some sick psychopath was in the orphanage, and his or hers first victim was his precious teddy bear. He had his suspect, but there was somebody who lived in this orphanage who came dangerously close to being a psycho. That boys name was Backup, otherwise known as B.

Near felt afraid to talk to this boy, but fear made bravery. He had to do it in order to solve this case. He also believed that B would be in the library, researching unsolved murder cases, like he normally does.

B was flipping through each page like wind was pushing it. He was really into the book he was reading. His eyes scanned the pages, and his brain absorbed the information like a sponge. Near often believed that the reason B read so many books about unsolved cases, is because he wanted to make one that not even L could crack! But, that was just a silly thought.

Near approached the older boy who was inside a castle of thick, leather bound books. B didn't notice Near standing there, looking like a ghost. He kept flipping through each page. "Excuse me," Near began. B looked up from his book. His red eyes pierced into the albinos. "What?" The teen snapped. Near swallowed. "My stuffed bear has gone missing. I wonder if you have seen it." He knew his question sounded pathetic. B snorted. "As if." And he fell back into his book.

Near grumbled, and presented B the ear. "This is a piece of my stuffed animal. I found it near the library, and that is currently where we both are." He said. B looked up, and studied the material in the younger boys hand. "Somebody stole my bear, and mutilated it." B raised his eye brows. "And you're pinning this on me?" He asked. "No, I want to know who did it." B laughed. "Well, it certainly wasn't me!" "As I said before, I'm not pinning this crime on you!" That's when B cracked up. Near frowned. "This isn't funny!" His palms smashed on the table. This made B laugh even harder. Near took a deep breath, and returned to his normal, calm self. B wiped the tears from his eyes. "Look, if I wanted to make a 'crime' as you call it, I wouldn't have taken a stuffed bear. Even if I did, I wouldn't have left you little clues, like that."

Near knew B was telling the truth. If he wanted it to be a perfect crime, he would not have left an ear in plain sight. He would have made it a bit craftier, unless he wanted to be caught. "B, I already have a suspect, I'm just wondering if you are in on it." B raised an eyebrow. "Tch, as if." He began to read again. The albino then believed that B was not in on it .

Near wandered out of the library, after catching the time; 8:30pm. He had plenty of time to find the culprit, but the sooner the better. He had the idea that the culprit actually _wanted _ to be caught. He wondered why. Attention, maybe? Maybe the criminal wanted his attention. Maybe he or she wanted everybody's attention?

As the boy walked through the halls, close to the dorms, he noticed something else on the ground. It was also white, but it wasn't an ear of a stuffed animal. It was round. Near quickly walked towards it, and picked it up. Near gasped. It was the foot to his bear! He took a step backwards, and in anger, he growled. Somebody hurt his only companion!

Near made sure his face was monotonous as he pushed open the door to the dorm wing. He didn't need attention from kids gawking at his scowl. A very rare sight, indeed. He tightly gripped the ear, and the foot in each hand, storming through the corridor. He knew who did it, the letter said more than was glued on it. He needed to visit that criminal.

Pale fists banged onto another boys door. After a prolonged 3 minutes, the door finally opened. "I know you did it!" Near snarled. "Did what?" The blonde boy smirked. The albino shoved the ear and foot into Mello's chest. "That! You took my bear. I'd like it back, please." Near lowered his voice. "What makes you think _I _took your bear?" The blonde challenged. "The letter. Not the message, but the actual letter itself."

Mello raised an eyebrow. "And?" He asked. "I smelled it. Chocolate held a delicate perfume to it. The type of smell that would linger around a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy." The albino snapped. "You tried to distract me, so you could snatch it away from me, by sending Linda. She came to show me a portrait of which she drew. She never just comes up to me and says; 'I drew a picture of you, care to see it?' . When I went to return it to her, she took a step forward, standing on the base of my dice tower, causing it to crash down. When I found her again, her replies were quick, like she wanted to get away from me." Mello folded his arms.

"I also met a boy called Matt. Around that same time, I found my bears ear on the ground. He distracted me from running over to get it. I thank him for doing that, because it gave me a clue. B was researching in the library. We all know that B is the closest thing to a psychopath, right?" Near waited for an answer. "Yes." Mello replied. "Well, he was researching a book called, _'Hunting knives, and how to use them.' _I believe. At first, you wanted to frame B, then, you decided against it. I figured out, because of how jagged the cuts were, that you used a hunting knife against my bear. More specifically, _B's_ hunting knife. Am I correct?" Mello sighed, but said nothing, Near took this as a yes.

"I found my bears paw in the junior dorms. That was to prove that B didn't do it, right?" Near then crossed his arms. Mello smirked. He was holding something in his hand. He held his arm outside the door frame, and dropped it. Near watched as it fell to the ground, bounced once, and remained. He bent over to pick it up. It was a small black button. It was small enough to be a teddy bears eye... Near angrily looked up, glaring at Mello. Mello grinned, and slammed the door shut in the albinos face.

The small boy glanced at the object in the centre of his palm. He'd be able to stitch the ear, and the foot back on with no problems, but the eye... Near clenched his hand, and banged on the door.

Mello sat in the centre of the room, cross legged on the carpet. He was fiddling with the knife. He was twisting the tip of the blade on his forefinger. He didn't put enough pressure on it to slice open, though. He smirked at the loud bangs on the front of the door. They sounded like a gun shooting bullets. The door _was_ unlocked. It surprised him that Near hadn't realised that, yet.

The mutilated bear was hiding in his cupboard. Just to annoy Near more, he had already sliced its stomach open, and allowed some of the stuffing to fall out. He also got hold of some duct tape, and taped over its mouth. He would have made a blindfold for it, but he couldn't find any scraps of material anywhere.

The thudding on the door stopped. Mello lifted his head from the hunters knife, and eyed it suspiciously. The door handle jiggled, then twisted. With a loud creak, the door slowly and cautiously opened. Near peeked his head through the gap, before entering.

"I've caught you, Mello." Near stated. Mello made a sick looking smile. "What are your last words before I tell Roger what has happened?" Mello licked his lips. "Do you want your bear?" He said. Near's eyebrows arrowed. "Give it back."

The blonde began to laugh. Near thought that maybe Mello had hacked it to pieces, none of it left at all. "What did you do to it?" The albino demanded. Mello stopped laughing. "Would you like to see for yourself?" He offered. Near nodded. "I would like that." "One condition. You have to agree, or you'll never see your stuffed animal, again." Near slightly shuddered. "Depends." He said. "Depends? To me, that is a no. Guess you'll never see that stupid stuffed animal again." The blonde licked his lips again. He slid the knife down his finger, and back up again. Near cautiously watched this action.

"Fine then. Yes." He gave in. Near needed that bear, and he'd suffer almost anything for it. His parents had given it to him, so it was special. Mello began to laugh again. "Are you sure?" He asked. Near gulped. "Yes." He repeated. "Alright, then." The blonde looked up. His blue eyes were hidden by his fringe. The knife slid down his finger again. This time, Mello applied pressure to it. The silver blade sliced the whole length of his forefinger. Crimson liquid spilled out, and dropped onto his grey coloured jeans, leaving a purplish stain. "Ouch." Near heard a muted whisper come from the older boy. The blonde placed his bleeding finger into his mouth, before slowly pulling it out again.

"What's the condition?" The albino asked, his voice was firm. Mello licked his bloodied lips again. "Kiss me." He uttered. Near 's eyes widened. This was extremely unexpected. Never in his life he'd ever imagine Mello asking him for a kiss! Cold sweat began to form on his skin. Behind his neck, on the palms of his hands and on his forehead. 'Could this be some kind of a joke?' He thought.

Near stared in shock at Mello. Mello stared right back. His expression was serious. Mello knew that it would take some time for Near decide if it was a trick, or for real. It was only because it was so... Weird to him. Nobody had ever asked the albino for a kiss, before. _Nobody._ Near had never been kissed, or had never kissed some one ever, in his life.

Mello remained silent, even though he was becoming annoyed, he wanted to tell him to hurry up and make up his mind. Near took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He wanted to concentrate on not blushing. "Fine." He answered. Mello's serious expression did not change. This gave Near a small comfort to know he had not been tricked.

Near needed all his courage for this. He took several deep breaths, before sitting on the floor next to the culprit. Near sat in his normal way, and stared into Mello's eyes. The blue orbs quickly darted away to the corner. All of Nears courage and bravery suddenly melted away. 'Why did I have to agree? I feel so stupid now!' The younger boy gulped. 'This is for the bear.' He thought. 'The bear.' He chanted that in his head, as he slowly leaned in.

His muscles clenched as he came only a centimetre apart from the second best at Wammys. That was the closest he had ever come to somebody. Mello's muscles also clenched. He felt cold sweat drip down his forehead. They both didn't dare try to close their eyes.

Near's trembling bottom lip brushed against both of Mello's lips. They both heard a creak coming obviously from the door. They both quickly separated, but It was too late. The intruder already saw what they were about to do.

B stood inside the opened doorframe. "I came for my knife. I know you took it." He said. "My room smelt of chocolate." He strolled in. "I hope you didn't use it for some sort of sick sex game!" The teen growled. Near and Mello both went red in the face.

Mello held the knife out, and B snatched it from his grip. "Go through my room again, I'll slice your neck open with whatever you were trying to steal from me." He threatened. "Now I'll leave you two gays alone to molest each other." With that, he left the room, slamming the door in the process. Near was shaking from shock. B was the only person who ever scared him enough to do that. Mello cleared his throat. "Well, there goes my plan." He said.

Near flashed him an angry glare. "What, I wasn't going to slice you, or anything." Mello raised his hands in the air. Near decided to dismiss that. "I am extremely enraged with you." He said. Mello shrugged. Near bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything that was unnecessary.

"My condition still stands." Mello informed him. Near was desperately pissed off. He grabbed Mello by the shirt collar, and forced their lips together. Mello made a noise of surprise at Nears aggression.

Pale hands clung onto the back of Mello's head, weaving into the straight blonde locks. Mello had his hands on the other boys cheeks. Because of how rough Near was being, Mello fell onto his back, his legs were separated, and Near's small frame fell in between them.

The hardened kiss eventually turned into a softer, more comfortable one. Slowly, Mello pushed himself up into a sitting position, while wrapping his arms around the younger boy. Near didn't like Mello's bossiness over this. Near parted the kiss only for a second, and jerked Mello's head back, forcing his mouth open. Near came crashing down again, this time with his tongue. He wanted Mello to choke on it for what he had done to his bear, but at the same time, _enjoy_ it.

The tongue that belonged to Near explored every part possible of his enemies mouth. Mello made a low moan sound as Near licked the roof of his mouth. The two stroked their tongues against one another, Near in complete control. He finally retreated his tongue back into his own mouth. Just as soon as he had done this, Mello's tongue literally glided in. This time, he wanted to be in control.

Mello's body crashed on top of Near's. His tongue slowly rolled out of the other boys mouth, and delicately licked his lips. Mello felt that the kiss needed more kink in it, because that was just him. He liked kink, and being kinky. But licking the albino's lips for him just didn't feel like enough of it. He wanted more. Near moaned at the tickle Mello was giving his lips. He gave out a harsh cry when he felt something sharp nip his neck. He realised Mello bit him. Now it felt like he was being licked.

Near felt like enough was enough, when Mello undid the first two button of his shirt, and began to kiss along his collar bone. He was becoming uncomfortable at the contact. He did all of this just to get his teddy bear, but was it worth losing his innocence? Well, Near's version of innocence, which was as simple as what Mello was doing to him right now.

Near pushed Mello off him, and sat up, redoing his buttons. Mello looked hurt. He didn't like to be rejected, especially not by someone he secretly cared about. "Didn't you like it?" The blonde asked. Near frowned. He didn't think that rejecting someone would not only hurt that person, but also himself. "I think we may be going too far." He said. Mello nodded. "Will you keep your end of the deal?" Mello sighed. He stood up, and headed over to his cupboard.

Near watched as Mello pulled out the mangled stuffed bear.

_Late that night:_

Near climbed into his bed. The memory of what had happened today kept replaying in his mind. Every now and then when nobody was looking, he'd smile about it. He kept licking his lips, tasting the flavour of Mello's chocolate that lingered.

Small arms wrapped around his damaged bear. The only thing he trusted was this object. That meant whenever he had something on his mind, he'd talk to the bear about it. Recently, he had renamed the bear. By recently, it was about a week ago. The name he gave it, was Mello.

"Mello, if you're listening..." Near spoke in a whisper to his bear.

_Meanwhile:_

Mello gasped at what he heard. How did Near know that he had Matt plant a microphone inside his bear? He realised how much he had underestimated that boy.

"_I've been thinking about that kiss all day." _Near said to his bear. Mello blinked. "I have too." He replied, wishing that the smaller boy could hear him. _"It was the most physical contact I have ever had." _Mello smiled. He stole Near's first kiss. _"And it was the best." _ Mello grinned. _"I just wish it never ended."_ Mello heard a shuffling outside his door. He quickly turned off the microphone, so whoever was outside couldn't hear all the embarrassing things that Near was saying about him.

Matt walked through the door. "So," He began. "Did you find anything to blackmail Near with, thanks to the microphones?" He asked. "I think I might leave what I have found out today, a secret." Mello replied. Matt raised his eyebrows in surprise. "All right, whatever." He said.

Near smiled. "Maybe I should let Mello kidnap you more often." Those were his last words, before falling into a deep sleep.

**I thought that was both adorable, AND kinky! Heheh, perfect mixture! :P So, pretty please with sugar on top review! I really enjoyed writing this one shot, and I really hope you enjoyed reading it! **


End file.
